Осенний фестиваль
' Осенний фестиваль' (Fall Festival) один из четырёх Больших праздников праздников. Каждый год Осенний фестиваль начинается в середине сентября и заканчивается с последним днём октября. Осенний фестиваль 2015 Сюжетная линия Осенняя сюжетная линия в 2015 году началась с объявления Бэйли 9 сентября: ::Леди Lemoness сообщила в Сезонной Лавке: ::"В этом году местом ежегодного Осеннего фестиваля станут Цветочные поля! Праздник начнётся с приближением равноденствия, так радуйтесь же! ::Для тех, кто не очень хорошо знаком с нашей географией: Цветущие поля - самый процветающий регион страны Habitica. Люди, живущие там, из самых трудолюбивых, отважных и счастливых наших жителей. (Да не обманет вас их избыточная привязанность к оранжевому и чёрному). ::И, разумеется, никто не работает усерднее, чем их правитель, Радостный Жнец, прославленный своим добрым сердцем (и щедрым угощением)! Так как Поля эти необычайно плодородны, Радостный Жнец и его подданные знамениты своими весёлыми и богатыми праздниками. Мы приглашены на пир!" ::Да, именно так! С такими славными хозяевами, прилежно подготовившими для нас торжество, фестиваль наверняка пройдёт без всяких непредвиденных бедствий. Гип-гип, ура!" Продолжился сюжет 16 сентября: ::Идут последние приготовления к Осеннему фестивалю! Lemoness обложилась фолиантами по зельеварению и совещается с художниками, составляя какой-то весёлый заговор. SabreCat замечен в кузнице, он работает над чем-то, что громко провозглашает "очень секретным" проектом. Даже неуловимая Redphoenix, Королевский Канцлер, сделала перерыв в рассылке скучных деловых писем и жарит зефир недалеко от входа в Таверну. Все счастливые жители собираются вокруг её маленького костра, в который она подбрасывает связки конвертов. ::Лишь одно событие нарушает это праздничное предвкушение. Вы встречаете Lemoness, она читает какое-то письмо со вчерашним штампом почты из Цветущих полей. ::"Просят прощения, что посылают меньше тыкв, чем обещали, ссылаются на "непредвиденную неудачу", - объясняет она. - Нет нужды им извиняться, ведь они уже прислали нам сотни! То же самое пишут об урожае конфетных плодов. Я говорила Радостному Жнецу, что об этом не стоит беспокоиться, но она только пообещала работать ещё усерднее". ::Ну что ж, скоро фестиваль начнётся и уж им придётся сделать перерыв! Не о чем беспокоиться! Осенний фестиваль 2015 начался с объявления Бэйли 22 сентября: ::Мы едем на Цветущие поля праздновать Осенний фестиваль! Посвежел воздух и пожелтели листья, и все ждут сладости и жути. Приходите праздновать с нами Осенний фестиваль... если осмелитесь! The Plot-Line continued on the 24th of September with: ::In general, we've all been enjoying the Flourishing Fields. Habiticans are posing in fun costumes, taking pictures of the orange-and-black wildlife, and casting Spooky Sparkles on each other. ::Unfortunately, there does seem to be a serious problem with production for the first time in the history of the Fields. Deadlines are being missed. Shipments are not arriving. As you walk down the street, you overhear worried whispers among the citizens, speculating on the cause. ::Some blame the unseasonal heat wave that has begun in the past few days. Others point to the difficulty of the tasks, and their ever-increasing quantity. And a few people -- just a few -- murmur that some of the hardest-working citizens have been disappearing, one by one, leaving their obligations abandoned. But surely that is nothing more than rumor? The Plot-Line continued on the 5th of October with: ::Although we are now well into autumn, the Flourishing Fields are locked in a sweltering heat wave. The candies grow sticky in the sun, and the Spooky Pets lie panting in the shade. But this is minor news compared to the calamity that has just occurred. ::The Joyful Reaper is gone. ::The citizens of the Flourishing Fields are working frantically to find their lost ruler, but many of their search parties have not returned. Those few that do make it back are empty-handed. Worse yet, they report frightening hordes of spirits drifting at the edges of the Fields. :: Redphoenix grimly gathers her scouts. "If these spirits are a threat, we need to face them directly," she says. "There's no point in procrastination." Without fuss or fanfare, they set off into the night On the 31st of October, Bailey, dressed up in her Halloween costume, posted the following message: ::Happy Habitoween! ::Burnout is nearly defeated, so what could be a better way to speed the celebration than to have some fun? In honor of Habitoween and defiance of the looming threat, all of the remaining NPCs have dressed up as monsters from the Flourishing Fields! Be sure to visit them on the site to admire their outfits. If only the three Exhaust Spirits could join them... Осенний фестиваль 2014 Осенний фестиваль 2014 года начался 22 сентября с объявления Бэйли: Осень наступает! Посвежел воздух и пожелтели листья, на Habitica надвигается жуткое предчувствие. Приходите праздновать с нами Осенний фестиваль... если осмелитесь! Праздник привнёс в жизнь Habitica несколько дополнений, в том числе новое фестивальное снаряжение и уникальную еду. Неигровые персонажи-монстры На Хэллоуин (31 октября 2014) все NPC превратились на один день в монстров. Alex merchant halloweenmonster.png|Александр Baileyhalloweenmonster.png|Бэйли Tavern halloween2monster.png|Даниэль Ianquestguidefallmonster.png|Ян Justin guide fallmonster.png|Джастин Matt stablemasterhalloween2monster.png|Мэтт Бош Конфеты Еда, получаемая в виде случайных трофеев, на время Осеннего фестиваля превратилась в конфеты. Конфета действует так же, как обычная еда: кормите ими питомцев, чтобы они превратились в скакунов. Показать/скрыть таблицу конфет. Осторожно, спойлер! Особые предметы Зловещие искры Зловещие искры доступны в течение всего Осеннего фестиваля, их можно было купить на Рынке за 15 золотых. Действие при использовании: превращают друзей в облачко с глазами. После покупки они переносятся в ваш инвентарь. Если нажать на них, курсор мыши начинает отображать '+' у верхнего правого своего конца. Кликните на аватар члена вашей команды или на ваш собственный аватар, чтобы применить Искры. В течение Осеннего фестиваля вы можете купить столько Зловещих искр, сколько захотите. Неиспользованные сохраняются в вашем инвентаре после завершения фестиваля и могут быть использованы в любое другое время года. Если заклинание Зловещие искры наложили на вас, вы получите достижение "Пугающие друзья". А в столбце наград появится "Зелье Непроницаемости", которое всего за 5 золотых отменит эффект Зловещих искр. Зелье Непроницаемости сработает на вас мгновенно после покупки, его нельзя применить к кому-либо ещё. Если вы не используете Зелье Непроницаемости, то призрачный эффект спадёт сам на следующие сутки. Светильник Джека (питомец) Во время Осеннего фестиваля 2014 всем игрокам был подарен питомец Светильник Джека. Он находится в инвентаре как Редкий Питомец. Этого питомца нельзя кормить или вырастить в скакуна. Особое снаряжение 2014 С 22 сентября по 31 октября для покупки были доступны особые тематические доспехи и оружие общей стоимостью 320 золотых. Эти наборы доспехов были привязаны к классу. Наборы были следующие: *Воин: Монстр науки *Маг: Ведь-маг *Целитель: Мумифицированный доктор *Разбойник: Вампир-убийца Воин= |-|Маг= |-|Целитель= |-|Разбойник= Таинственный предмет и сезонная персонализация аватара Таинственный предмет сентября, набор Autumn Strider, следовал теме осеннего леса. Начиная с Осеннего фестиваля 2014 определённые возможности для персонализации аватара стали появляться в зависимости от сезона. На Осенний фестиваль - Сверхъестественные цвета кожи и Призрачные цвета волос. За их основу приняты ограниченные выпуски цветов для кожи и волос с мероприятия "Trick or Treat" в 2013 году, но эти версии изменены, чтобы сохранить уникальность оригинала. Сезонные версии предметов отмечены особенно, а после окончания сезона они уже не доступны до следующего года. Фоны, выпущенные в октябре, посвящены теме Хэллоуина (Кладбище, Дом с привидениями, Тыквенная полянка). en:Fall Festival Категория:Большие праздники Категория:Мировые события Категория:Инвентарь Категория:Предметы особых событий Категория:Спойлеры